Following the publication of two landmark randomized trials, docetaxel chemotherapy is now the standard of care for men with metastatic CRPC. However, the benefit of this treatment is limited. Trials are now focusing on improving the efficacy of docetaxel by combining it with novel biological agents. Several new docetaxel-based combinations are under evaluation and promising results have been found for the combination of docetaxel with angiogenesis inhibitors. Sorafenib for castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC): To determine if sorafenib is associated with an improved 4-month probability of progression-free survival, using radiographic and clinical criteria alone, we conducted a phase 2 trial in patients with metastatic CRPC. The study was an open-label, phase II, two-stage design, focusing on the results from the second stage, as criteria for progression were modified after completing the first stage. Sorafenib was given at a dose of 400 mg orally twice daily in 28-day cycles. At a median potential follow-up of 27.2 months, the median progression-free survival was 3.7 months and the median overall survival was 18.0 months. For the whole trial of 46 patients the median survival was 18.3 months. Most frequent toxicities included hand-foot skin reaction (grade 2 in nine patients, grade 3 in three), rash, abnormalities in liver function tests, and fatigue. Sorafenib has moderate activity as a second-line treatment for metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer. Thalidomide versus placebo for androgen dependent prostate cancer treated with intermittent androgen ablation: We determined whether thalidomide can prolong progression-free survival in men with biochemically recurrent prostate cancer treated with limited androgen deprivation therapy. A total of 159 patients were enrolled in a double-blind randomized trial to determine if thalidomide can improve the efficacy of a gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist in hormone responsive patients with an increasing prostate specific antigen after primary definitive therapy for prostate cancer. Patients were randomized to 6 months of gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist followed by 200 mg per day oral thalidomide or placebo (oral phase A). At the time of prostate specific antigen progression gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist was restarted for 6 additional months. Patients were then crossed over to the opposite drug and were treated until prostate specific antigen progression (oral phase B). Testosterone and dihydroxytestosterone were likewise monitored throughout the study. During oral phase A the median time to prostate specific antigen progression was 15 months for the thalidomide group compared to 9.6 months on placebo (p = 0.21). The median time to prostate specific antigen progression during oral phase B for the thalidomide group was 17.1 vs 6.6 months on placebo (p = 0.0002). No differences in time to serum testosterone normalization between the thalidomide and placebo arms were documented during oral phase A and oral phase B. Thalidomide was tolerable although dose reductions occurred in 47% (58 of 124) of patients. Despite thalidomide having no effect on testosterone normalization, there was a clear effect on PSA progression during oral phase B. This is the first study to our knowledge to demonstrate the effects of thalidomide using intermittent hormonal therapy. Oral lenalidomide in patients with refractory metastatic cancer: The objectives of this study were to determine the maximum tolerated dose and to characterize the side effect profile and pharmacokinetics of lenalidomide in patients with advanced refractory solid tumors. A total of 45 patients with 8 different tumor types were accrued. Lenalidomide exhibited a linear pharmacokinetics over a wide range of doses with the mean half-life of 3.9 hours. The renal function affected lenalidomide clearance, resulting in 50% reduction in patients with mild renal impairment compared with patients with normal function (CL/F = 243 mL/min). Stable disease was documented in 12 of 44 evaluable patients, of whom 9 patients had prostate cancer. Most frequent grade 1 and 2 toxicities included fatigue, nausea, pruritus/rash, neutropenia, and neuropathy. Grade 3/4 events were predominantly hematologic. Lenalidomide was well tolerated up to a 35-mg/d intermittent dosing schedule at doses higher than previously indicated for hematologic malignancies. Following previous experiments demonstrating increased efficacy of microtubule-active drugs when combined with ketoconazole in vitro, when tested in multiple prostate cancer cell lines, we initiated a Phase I trial of high dose ketoconazole plus weekly docetaxel for metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC). The objective of the study was to determine the maximum tolerated doses, side effects, and pharmacokinetic interaction of co-administered docetaxel and ketoconazole. Patients with metastatic CRPC received weekly docetaxel for 3 of every 4 weeks plus daily ketoconazole. Pharmacokinetic studies were performed on day 1 (docetaxel alone) and day 16 (after ketoconazole). The study enrolled 42 patients at 9 different dose levels. The combination regimens investigated included docetaxel weekly, increasing from 5 to 43 mg/m(2), with starting doses of 600, 800 or 1,200 mg ketoconazole daily. Decreases in prostate specific antigen of 50% or greater were seen in 62% of patients. Of 25 patients with soft tissue disease 7 (28%) had a partial response. Median overall survival was 22.8 months and was significantly greater in docetaxel nave patients than in patients pretreated with docetaxel (36.8 vs 10.3 months, p = 0.0001). The most frequently observed adverse events were anemia, edema, fatigue, diarrhea, nausea, sensory neuropathy and elevated liver function tests. The fractional change in docetaxel clearance correlated significantly with ketoconazole exposure (p less than 0.01). Concomitant ketoconazole increased docetaxel exposure 2.6-fold with 1,200 mg daily, 1.6-fold with 800 mg daily and approximately 1.3 to 1.5-fold with 600 mg daily. Combination regimens using 600 mg ketoconazole daily were fairly well tolerated and the maximum tolerated dose of docetaxel was 32 mg/m(2). Results suggest that the combination has significant antitumor activity in castration resistant prostate cancer. The long survival in the docetaxel nave cohort warrants additional, larger trials of docetaxel with ketoconazole or possibly CYP17A1 inhibitors such as abiraterone. We are attempting to develop novel agents that alter the biology of the cancer. To this end, we have initiated a collaboration with a unique computational chemistry company to design compounds that abrogate key molecular targets in the development, progression and metastasis of cancer. Studies are underway to evaluate these agents in (pre)clinical studies. Focal adhesion kinase (FAK) is essential in regulating integrin signaling pathways responsible for cell survival and proliferation, as well as motility, making FAK a distinctive target in the field of anticancer drug development, especially with regards to metastatic disease. Our objective was to demonstrate tumor growth inhibition by PF-562,271, a selective inhibitor of FAK in mouse xenograft models employing the human prostate cancer cell line PC3M-luc-C6. After two weeks of treatment with PF-562,271, the subcutaneous model showed a 62% tumor growth inhibition compared to control (p less than 0.05), with a 88% vs. a 490% increase in bioluminescent signal for treatment and control respectively (p less than 0.05). In the metastasis model, after 18 days of treatment, tumor growth inhibition was 2,854% vs. 14,190% for the vehicle (p less than 0.01). These results show that PF-562,271 has a potent effect on metastatic prostate cancer growth in vivo.